Spitfire: Back on the Team
by Twinkle Starchild
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Starting 2 years after Wally and Artemis got together old friends and teammates show up at their house on Valentine's Day morning to hang out before going to dinner that night and a surprise mission. Giving Wally and Artemis reminders of the thrill of being on The Team and going out and doing missions together. So all in all The Team is back together.
1. A forgotten Valentine's Day Again

**A/N**

 **Me: I don ot own Young Justice though I really wish I did because** **then it wouldn't be cancelled**

 **Blue Beetle: Come on Hermano! Just get on with the story!**

 **Me: Ok,ok, Impulse, Nightwing! That's your cue!**

 **Impulse: Thank you Avalon (Twinkle's best friend) for giving her the inspiration to finally write a fanfic!**

 **Nightwing: *Cackles in shady back corner***

 **Me: Nightwing! Get over here! *smacks Nightwing upside the head***

 **Nightwing: Ow! What was that for!?**

 **Me: For not saying your line with Impulse like you were supposed to!**

 **Blue Beetle: Come on already Hermano!**

 **Me: Ok Jaime! On with the story!**

Chapter 1: A Forgotten Valentine's Day

(Wally POV)

Palo Alto

9:00 pm EDT

February 12th

I had been dating Artemis for some time now and she and I decided it was time to retire from the hero life. We had seen friends die while fighting and didn't want each other to ever have to go through that, we had bought a house together in Palo Alto along with our dog(his name's Brucely!) who we got about a week before we moved out of the cave and into the house.

**time flash 2 days later**

Palo Alto

10:34 am EDT

February 14th

It was Valentine's Day and I forgot...again... I was about to go out and get Artemis some flowers and chocolate when she came out of the bathroom after taking a shower. Her hair was dripping on her clean t-shirt "Morning, babe!" she said smiling before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. She walked over to the fridge to get the jug of milk and came to sit down seeing as the cereal box was still sitting on the table (I forgot ok!?)

"Oh, babe,did someone call while I was in the shower? I thought I heard the phone ringing." she asked me.

"Oh yeah, it was just Dick he wanted to ask me something"

we sat in silence (not counting the crunching of the cereal) before the doorbel rang setting off the "dog alarm".

"I'll go get that, Bru' shush!"

I said jumping up. To my surprise it was M'gann and Zatanna

"Oh! Come on in! Artemis and I were just eating breakfast. Hey, babe! It's Zatanna and M'gann!"

 **A/N**

 **Me: Hope everyone liked that chapter! Sorry it was so short it's my very first fanfic the next chapters will be longer. I do not own Young Justice otherwise it wouldn't have been cancelled and we would know if Wally was dead or alive even thogh he's probably not dead**

 **Impulse: SPOILERS!**

 **Blue Beetle: Hermano, calm down we know that you know that he's not dead because otherwise you wouldn't know who he was.**

 **Cassie: Shout out to Avalon for giving Twinkle the inspiration to write this fanfic!**

 **Nightwing: Yeah, thanks...**

 **Me: Hey Cassie!Glad you could come! Nighwing do you want me to call Avalon over here to help me tape you to the wall?**

 **Nightwing: Ok, then be nice and enthusiastic like Impulse over there. Now, say the next line.**

 **Nightwing: *sarcastically enthusiastic* See everyone next time!**


	2. A Surprise Visit From Old Friends

**Me: Nightwing your turn!**

 **Nightwing: Twinkle does not own Young Justice otherwise it wouldn't have been cancelled...*grumbles***

 **Impulse: Soooooooo, Twinkle, what happens in this chapter?**

 **Me: Be patient and you'll find out! Don't make me get the frying pan otherwise you'll wind up like Blue over there *gestures to Blue Beetle who is slumped against the wall in the corner* when he wouldn't quit bothering about the plot for ths chapter while it was being written**

 **Impulse:...**

 **Me:Cassie your turn!**

 **Cassie: On with the story!**

(Artemis POV)  
Palo Alto  
10:47 am EDT  
February 14th  
As Wally let them in I stood up and quickly combed my fingers through my hair to make it look a little more civil and tame

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while, how's the team doing?"  
"Good! It's been kinda quiet without your know-it-all remarks" Zatanna teases me

"Oh shut it!" I playfully shove her and she shoves me back  
"So M'gann, how have you been lately?"

"Great! Conner and I are still together and we just adopted a husky so Wolf would have someone to play with if no one has time."  
"Awww! That's adorable! Have there been any missions lately"

"Not really, you guys should stop by every once in a while it'd be nice"  
"Yeah, that would be nice"

(Wally's POV)

I let M'gann and Zatanna into the house as Artemis got up and combed her fingers through her hair then went to greet them while I sat down next to Bru' on the couch. As they were talking about who knows what, there was a knock at the door which set off the "dog alarm" again "Bru' be quiet!" I walked over to the and opened it, figuring it was the mailman but it was Dick! Who knew!

"Hey Dick! It's almost like the team is all together again if only Kaldur were here."  
"Yeah well it turns out he will be! Garth and Tula broke up a while ago and Kaldur decided to ask her out, she accepted and they will be joining us at dinner tonight"

"Dude I can't thank you enough for letting us come to dinner with you! I completely forgot.. for the second year in a row"  
*sigh* "Wally, my friend, you are impossible sometimes"

"I know, you are too sometimes" I bro-shove him and he bro-shoves me back  
"Hey, let's go sit down"

As I sat down Dick decided to go over to Zatanna and give her a hug then came and sat down next to me. We sat and talked for a bit then decided to go do something until dinner.

**Time skip 3 hours**  
(3rd person unltd.)

It's now 1:00 and Wally, Artemis, Dick, Zatanna, and M'gann had decided to go hang out at the cave and spar for old times sake. So the group then went to the nearest Zeta and Zeta-ed to Mount Justice.

 **Me: *Pokes Blue Beetle* Impulse! Take over this one, I'm trying to get Blue to wake up!**

 **Impulse: Soooooooooo Crash! Twinkle does not own Young Justice otherwise it wouldn't have been cancelled. Nightwing! Take it from here!**

 **Nightwing: *sighs* Hope everyone liked this chapter and there are more to come...**

 **Impulse: What was that?**

 **Nightwing*sighs again* Hope everyone liked this chapter and there are more to come! That good enough Impulse? Remind me again why I have to be here?**

 **Me: You're here because Wally is busy in Paris getting chocolate to apologize to Artemis for forgetting Valentine's Day... Again. He and Artemis will be in the next Author's Note though and so will Zee because Impulse and Cassie have somewhere to go**

 **Impulse and Cassie: Yep!**

 **Myself, Impulse, Cassie, and Nightwing: See everyone next time!**


End file.
